Dana Comes Back to the RWHC
by Levitating Sorceress
Summary: Disclaimer: I Don't Own These Characters blah, blah
1. Dana's Back

Dana Stowe walked into the RWHC with her two daughters, Annie and Louise. She wanted to see how her old partner, Dr. Luisa Delgado, was doing. She evaded Lana, not easily by the way, and went into Lu's office. She waited for Lu to come back in wondering how she was going to explain why she was here.

Lu walked into her office with a stack of patient folders getting ready to sort them unaware of someone else's presence in the room.

"Don't you look around before you sit down?" Dana asked still out of Lu's site range.

"Who's over there? Who are you?" Lu asked suspiciously.

"I'll give you a hint. I was a good friend of yours until a couple of years ago." Dana said.

"Dana? Dana Stowe is that you?" Lu asked smiling at seeing her old partner again.

"Finally you recognize my voice." Dana said playfully as she and her daughters walked up to Lu's desk.

"What's going on Dana? What brings you all the way up here from Virginia?" Lu asked wondering what brought Dana all the way back to Philly.

"I thought my daughter would like to meet her namesake. The excellent doctor Dr. Delgado."

"Does Lana know you're here?"

"Actually I evaded her and everyone else." How's Dr. J?"

"You have been gone awhile. Bob got divorced."

"Oh my!"

Just then Lu called outside her office to Lana and Peter to come in to her office quick.

"What's going on kid? Anything wrong?" Lana asked in her motherly voice.

"No, no theirs just someone here you guys might want to see."

Lana and Peter cautiously went into Lu's office unaware of what they were going to find. They were shocked to find two girls age 10 and 3 standing next to none other than Dr. Dana Stowe.

"Oh Lord, Dana Stowe! What brings you back here?" Lana exclaimed.

"Delgado! "Why wasn't I invited to this little party your throwing?" Andy Campbell said playfully as she came into Lu's office looking for Peter and Lana.

"Dana I want you to meet Dr. Andy Campbell, Andy this is my old partner Dana Stowe." Lu introduced Andy and Dana.

"Hi," Andy shook Dana's hand. "I'm happy to meet you."

Dana, Lu, Andy, Peter and Lana spent some time catching up on old news until Dr. Jackson came wondering where all his staff was hiding, but when he saw Dana he forgot why he was mad.

"Dana what brings you back to the RWHC?" Dr. J asked.

"Just wanted to show my daughters around Philly. You know the liberty bell, independence hall, RWHC."

"Well I hope you have fun in Philly. Feel free to come here as often as you want. And for those of you who are my staff don't you have patients to help?" Dr. J said.

Oh yeah! I got to go!" Andy said, which was followed by Lana and Peter's, "Me too!"

When everyone was gone and Lu was about to leave herself Dana said, "Lu, do you want to get something to eat. I have more to tell you about.

"Sure, I bet you miss the RWHC food." Lu said as she and Dana shared a laugh. They went out, Dana, Lu and Dana's kids.


	2. Dana needs help

"Lu I didn't just come to Philly to visit. I came because I…I…I need your help you." Dana stuttered as she and Lu sat down to lunch on the patio of the Rittenhouse Women's Health Center.

"What? What do you need? You know I'll be happy to help you." Lu said.

"Well back in Virginia I started to get really sick, "Dana explained. "I've been to three different doctors since and none can tell me what's wrong. I want you to tell me what's wrong. Please Lu, you're my only hope of getting better."

"Sure Dana, anything." Lu said now concerned for Dana. "You want to do the exam now?"

"Sure, the sooner I figure out what's wrong with me the better."

Lu and Dana went back into the hospital where Lu took Dana in to the exam room. Lu asked Dana about what she was feeling, what hurt, the normal doctor routine.

"Dana, I want to do some tests, just to rule out the worst." Lu said.

"Ok, sure."

Lu led Dana down the hallway and gave her x-rays, and some other tests. The tests came back about two hours later and conformed what Lu dreaded telling her patients. Dana had cancer.

"Dana, the results are in," Lu started off calmly. "Dana I really hate to say this…but you…you…you have cancer. You got cancer, Dana."

"How…how far along is the cancer? What kind?" Dana asked shocked.

"You have uterine cancer. But it's worse because it's spread to your back and legs."

"Oh my gosh, Lu what am I going to do? What about my girls? What are my treatment options?"

Dana I'm so sorry but with the cancer this far along your treatment options are next to nil. I can start you on Chemo, and radiation as soon as possible but—."

"No, no Lu, no Chemo, no radiation. I don't want my girls to see me like that."

"But Dana if you don't do this treatment your going to die, sooner than if you did the treatment."

"No Lu, no. I don't want to make my girls go through that. They've been through enough."

"Ok Dana, but what are you going to do now? Are you going to go back to your mother in Virginia, or are you going to stay here?"

"My mom died last year, Lu."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Dana."

2 weeks later

Dana's condition has got progressively worse

Dana has been staying with Lu for the past two weeks along with her girls.

"Lu, will you do me a huge favor, please?" Dana asked her friend when she came home from work.

"Sure Dana, anything for you. What is it?"

"I am going to die very soon. I can feel it. I want you to take care of my kids. Please Lu, I can trust you will take good care of Annie and Louise." Dana asked Lu flat out, like she rehearsed over and over in her head.


	3. Lu's Choice

Lu stood in front of Dana with a puzzled look on her face. She was shocked by what her friend had just asked her. What her friend had just said.

"Dana, I…I don't know what to say." Lu said after a long pause.

"Say yes Lu, you're the only one I trust to take good care of my kids. I know you will. Please Lu, please." Dana begged.

"I…uh…alright. Yes, yes Dana I'll take care of your girls. I promise I'll never let anything happen to them." Lu promised Dana.

"Tha…than…thank you." Dana struggled to get the words out before she went unconscious.

"Oh my gosh! Dana, Dana!" Lu knelt next to Dana trying to get a pulse, and when she couldn't she immediately called 911.

The ambulance sped to Rittenhouse Hospital, while the paramedics tried to resuscitate Dana. Lu just sat next to Dana in complete shock, hoping Dana could be saved. When they got to the ER Nick Biancavilla came over to help the patient, Dana.

"Charge it to 100 joules!" Nick said as he held the paddles.

"Charged!" One of the nurses yelled.

Nick put the paddles to Dana's chest but it did nothing so Nick charged the machine to 200 joules yet it did nothing."

"Call it," Nick said sadly. "Time of death 5:17 pm."

Lu who remained in the shadows all this time ran up to Dana's body and said softly, "I promise Dana, I promise."

Lu headed back to see Lana and Andy; she was in need of some comfort, something Lana and Andy could always provide her with.

"What's wrong, kid?" Lana asked when she saw Lu coming.

"It's Dana, Dana…Dana she's dead, she died five minutes ago." Lu said.

"Oh I'm so sorry kid. Dana was a good doctor."

"What's up Delgado?" Andy asked when she saw Lu thinking she had already left.

"Dana just died."

"I'm so sorry Lu."

"But that's not it. Right before she died she asked me to…to…to take care of her kids. She said I was the only one she trusted to raise her kids. She knew she was going to die right their."

"Some people know when they're ready to go. It's like a sense they get." Lana said.

"Yeah Delgado, I've heard of that to." Andy said.

"But it's not like I'm getting two perfect little kids. The one is in therapy and the younger one has HIV. I don't know how I'll manage."

"We will help you Delgado, Lana, Peter and I." Andy comforted.

"Thanks guys. I'm so glad I have you guys as friends."


	4. Telling Annie

Lu didn't know what to do; she was caught in a whirlwind of emotions. He best friend and ex-partner, Dana, just died, she got custody of Dana's two adopted daughters Annie, 10 and Louise, 3. Lu had three kids to take care of, a clinic to run and a funeral to plan.

"Lu, kid how are you doing?" Lana asked when Lu came into the clinic with Annie and Louise close behind.

"Lana my life is a zoo. Annie, Louise you guys are going to hang with Aunt Lana today." Lu said as she hugged the girls and went into her office.

"So what do you kids want to do today?" Lana asked the girls.

"I wanna color!" Louise shouted in typical 3-year-old fashion.

"I want mommy!" Annie said, "Why isn't she here with Aunt Lu and me?"

Lana handed some paper and crayons to Louise and told Peter to watch her while she took Annie into Lu they had to talk.

"Lu I think you and Annie need to talk." Lana said.

"Ok, Annie what's up?" Lu asked hesitantly.

"I want mommy!" Annie wailed, "Why can't I see mommy!"

Lu looked up at Lana as if to say help me, what am I going to tell her.

"Your mommy well she…she can see you, you just can't see her." Lu said, "Wait here for a sec Annie."

Lu left her office to look for her partner, Andy, "Andy has a daughter Annie's age, and maybe she can help me." Lu thought as she got to Andy's office.

"Andy?"

"Need something Delgado?" Andy said when she saw her partner.

"Your motherly wisdom."

"Your new additions need some entertainment?"

"More like how do I tell a ten-year-old girl who's been through so much that the woman that's been her mother for the last three years is dead."

"Oh Delgado, you got a serious conundrum. Try just treating her like an adult and tell her. If she has any questions, and trust me she will answer them as best as you can."

"Thanks Andy." Lu said as she headed back to her office.

"Annie about your mom, well she passed away three days ago."

"She…she's dead? Why Aunt Lu?" Annie sobbed.

"Well I guess it was just her time to go. But you know you can still talk to her, you can write her a letter, keep a journal of things you want to tell her, I'll get you one if you want." Lu suggested.

"Ok…sure I think mommy would like that." Annie stopped crying and gave Lu a hug, but she still felt bad and sad and scared inside.


	5. Annie Grows Up

Once Lu had got a notebook for Annie she didn't cry over her mommy anymore. Annie spent most of her time writing in her notebook which she had written private all over in different colored pens. Lu didn't mind Annie doing this as long as she kept her grades up and promised to talk to Lu if she ever needed help.

_Dear Mommy, _

_I miss you a lot! Lu says that even though your not here with me your always around me. I think that's so cool that you're invisible. I wish I could be invisible, and then I could see what everyone was doing with people seeing me, like a spy right? Mommy I miss you but can I call Lu mom? I really like her and she's really nice to Louise and me. I think I know why you were good friends. Mommy guess what! Lu's son Marc is teaching me to play guitar! I'm getting really good. I miss you mommy. _

"Annie time for dinner!" Lu called as she set the table and put Louise in her booster seat.

I'm coming!" Annie called.

They all had dinner and after dinner Marc went into his room to do homework and IM his friends while Lu helped Annie with her homework. Louise played on the floor.

"Annie let me see your math workbook. Page 23 right?"

"Yeah here." Annie tossed her workbook to Lu.

"Annie look over these problems, I found five mistakes." Lu gave the workbook back to Annie who went back to work immediately.

"Lu, I can't find the mistakes." Annie stared up at Lu with a puzzled look on her face.

"Come sit up here and I'll help you."

Lu and Annie worked on the math problems for a while but Annie didn't pick up on the mistakes and finally Lu just told her.

Annie liked Lu a lot but wasn't sure what Lu was to her. She wasn't her mommy, or aunt or cousin so one day she asked her.

"Lu?"

"What is it Annie?"

"What are you?"

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Lu asked taken aback as she stared at eleven-year-old Annie.

"Like how are we related?"

"Well I'm what you call a godmother. That means that if anything happens to your mom I become your mother. Not like your mommy, I could never take her place but I just fill her position in making sure you safe and happy."

"Oh. Well if you a mom to me then can I call you mommy Lu?"

"Mommy Lu. I like the sound of that. Sure kiddo!" Lu giggled as she and Annie began a tickle fight.

_Dear Mommy, _

_Thank you for Lu. I love you and I love Lu too. I wrote you a poem mommy. I'll write it right here._

A person is lucky to have a mommy I'm really lucky because I have two 

_Mommy and mommy Lu_

_I love you mommy! _

Do you like it mommy? I hope you do. It took me two hours to write. I love you mommy.

Annie and Lu's relationship continued to blossom and Louise grew up into a smiling happy girl. Annie was diagnosed with dyslexia at age 13 and her letters to Dana became angry and bitter but when she realized that her best friend also has dyslexia she cheered up. Soon Annie's notebook was full of words and when Lu asked if she wanted a new one Annie said no.

Annie then grew up; she went from a shy thirteen-year-old into a tall, skinny, red haired beauty queen. She became really popular and started shying away from Lu and seven-year-old Louise. Annie joined with a group of seventh and eighth graders in a club called the Gophers.

FINISHED (Sorry writers block)(Might edit later—darn writers block) review please!


End file.
